Spencer and Wasps Do Not Mix
by hfcmfan2013
Summary: While out at the park with Henry Spencer is stung by a wasp. He thinks nothing of until he starts to feel off and passes out while talking to Derek. Can help get to him in time?


**So this is just a short One-Shot that came to my mind when I was outside for some fresh air and I saw wasps flying around a few weeks ago. Something we don't see that often. Henry is about 8 years old in this. None of the characters belong to me; all rights go to CBS and the writers. Enjoy**

-CM-

Spencer was enjoying a nice time at the local park with his godson Henry. JJ and Will had needed a last minute babysitter and with Garcia unavailable Spencer said he would, even though he and Derek were supposed to be having a day in together. Derek had told him it was fine; he would spend some much needed time with Clooney, do some yard work and they would go out to dinner that night when he got back. The weather had been unseasonably warm for mid May so when Spencer had arrived at JJ's house Henry had wanted to go to the park. While JJ and Will snuck out of the house Spencer went to the kitchen to pack a small bag with drinks and some snacks. After it was packed Henry grabbed his soccer ball and off they went to the park.

They had been there for almost two hours. In that time Henry had Spencer push him on the swings countless times, chase him around the playground, they went down all the slides and Henry had beaten Spencer at soccer three times. Eventually Spencer had convinced Henry to stop for a few minutes to eat and drink, but right after that they were back to kicking the soccer ball. They passed the ball back and forth, Spencer trying to keep up with his godson since Henry wouldn't stop the ball with his foot when it was passed to him and just kicked it. At one point Henry kicked the ball a little too hard and to the left of Spencer, making it go into the trees and shrubs.

"I'll get it Henry," Spencer called as he ran to go get it. He reached the ball and placed his hands around it when he felt a sharp small pain in his left hand. "Ow," he cried as he looked down at his hand, spotting a wasp flying away. He saw the stinger still in his skin and very carefully pulled it out, winching in pain as he did so. He turned around and walks back towards Henry, shaking his hand slightly.

"You ok, Uncle Spence?" Henry asked as he came closer. Spencer drops the ball on the ground and kicks it towards Henry. "Yea I'm ok Henry. A wasp just stung me on the hand."

Henry stops the ball when it reaches him and he walks over to his beloved Uncle. "Can I kiss it? My kisses will make it better."

Putting on his best fake surprise face Spencer says, "Really now? Who says that?"

"Mommy," Henry replies with a big smile on his face. "She got her finger caught in a drawer and after I kissed it she said it felt better."

Spencer just shakes his head and smiles. "Well if Mommy says so it must be true." He puts his hand towards Henry and he kisses the spot that was stung. "It feels better already Henry," he says when he leaned away. "Want to head back to your house now? I don't know about you but I want some of that red Jell-O I saw in the fridge."

"Yea!" Henry screams, running back to his soccer ball and picking it up. Spencer grabs the bag with what's left of their snacks and drinks and they walk back to JJ's house.

-CM-

After they got back Spencer had Henry go wash his hands while he went and got the Jell-O from the fridge. He heard the water turn on and then off rather quickly and knew Henry had just scrubbed his hands under the water with no soap, so when Henry came back into the kitchen saying "They're all clean" he didn't fall for it.

Kneeling down to his level he says, "Oh yea? Let me smell them." Henry holds his hands out and he sniffs them. "Nice try, little man. I know Mommy buys the smelly fruity soap and I don't smell anything fruity. Now go back into the bathroom and really wash your hands."

After some protests Henry goes and washes his hands, using soap this time, while Spencer places whipped cream on top of their Jell-O cups. "What do say Henry: wanna watch a movie with me? I'll let you choose." Hearing Henry's happy yelp he walks into the living room and sets up the DVD player, placing a dinosaur movie his godson had chosen.

They were only a few minutes into the movie when Spencer began to feel kind of off. He noticed that the site of the sting was red and slightly swollen, so he went into the kitchen to grab some ice and place it on his hand. As he was walking back his head felt spacey and he felt himself swaying slightly. He gingerly sits in one of the chairs and takes out his phone, calling the first person he thinks of. After only two rings he hears the cheerful voice he fell in love with years ago.

"Hey Pretty Boy, having a good time with Henry?" Derek asks. In the background he hears Clooney barking.

Spencer licks his lips to get them wet. "Hey Der. We went to the park for a few hours and now we're back at JJ's house. Listen, any chance you could come over? I'm suddenly not feeling so well."

Derek throws the ball and watches as Clooney chases it across the yard. "Yeah, I can be there in five minutes. Everything ok?"

Swallowing and licking his lips again Spencer notices that on his arm a red rash had appeared. Panic started to settle in his stomach when he noticed that along with the red rash, the dizziness was getting slightly worse, the swelling around the sting site was much larger and he was having some difficulty breathing. "Um…I'm not sure. At the park a wasp stung me…having trouble…breathing and I'm dizzy…think I'm…allergic…" he pants out.

Henry heard his Uncle's distress and ran towards him. When he reached Spencer he became scared to hear him struggling for a breath and he grabs the phone when it starts to fall from Spencer's hand. "Hello?" he asks, unsure of who his Uncle had been talking to.

Morgan was already in his car, Clooney with him, once Spencer had hesitated to answer. Hearing not his love but his godson on the line made Morgan panic. "Henry listen to me little buddy. How is Uncle Spence looking? Can he talk to me? Ask him how he feels."

Henry places the phone on speaker and Morgan can hear Henry asking his godfather how he felt. Moments later he hears Henry again. "His chest hurts, he says he can't breath and he's still dizzy."

Spencer could hear his godson talking to Derek and tried to say more. As he tried to move his head, his vision swam so badly he thought he was on one of the rides at the carnival that spins you around and around. He grips the table as hard as he can but it's not enough. Slowly he feels himself falling off the chair and he barley reacts when he lands on the hardwood floor, his head and shoulder taking the brunt of it. The one thing he does hear, before he loses the fight with his eyes to stay open, is Henry scream something.

Henry had been watching his godfather while telling his Uncle Derek how he was feeling. He saw his Uncle start to sway and before he could do anything, Spencer had fallen out of his seat and land on the floor. "UNCLE SPENCE!" Henry screamed and ran by his side. He turned Spencer's head towards him and he noticed his eyes were closed. "Uncle Spence wake up!" Henry cries. When Spencer doesn't Henry reaches for the phone he had dropped. He hears Derek asking him what had happened. "Uncle Spence fell and he's not waking up." By now the young boy is crying, unsure of what to do or how to wake his Uncle, when he remembers something he had just learned in school. "I'm calling for help," he says into the phone before hanging up and dialing a new number.

Henry doesn't have to wait long before he hears a new voice. "911, what's your emergency?"

He kneels down by his Uncle, who has still yet to move, and says into the phone. "My Uncle needs help. He fell out of his chair and he's not waking up."

"Ok can you tell me your name, honey?" the voice on the other end asks. "Where are you calling from?" As Henry relays the information to her, she types it into the system. "Ok Henry you're doing great. I have help coming but I need you to stay on the line with me until help arrives. How is your Uncle doing? Is he breathing ok?"

Henry leans closer to his Uncle and listens. "He's panting, like I am after my soccer games. He shouldn't though, we've been home for a while now."

"Were you and your Uncle outside before this?" the lady asks, trying to keep him talking so she could not only keep the young boy calm but to try and gather as much information as possible.

Henry hears the doorbell ring and he leaves his Uncle's side to answer the door. Looking out the window he sees his Uncle Derek and opens to door quickly. "Henry, where is Uncle Spence?" he asks breathlessly, Clooney right behind him. "Who you talking to on the phone?"

Pointing to the kitchen Henry says, "He's in there and 911." All three of them run towards Spencer as Derek takes the phone from Henry's hand.

"Henry, what's happening?" Derek hears as he puts the phone towards his ear.

Placing two fingers on Spencer's neck Morgan answers the operator. "Listen my name is Derek Morgan and we need help fast." He didn't like how fast Reid's pulse was, or how he was gasping for breath.

"Help is already on the way Derek, they're almost there. What's the name of the patient? Henry kept calling him Uncle and only told me that they were in the house for a while now. Any information you provide me will aid the EMTs when they get there."

Morgan explained what Spencer had said to him before Henry had taken over the phone. He kept his hand on Spencer's neck while keeping an eye on Henry and Clooney, both of them sitting right by his head. Henry kept calling his name and shaking his shoulder while Clooney was licking his face.

Derek suddenly saw flashing lights outside and heard doors opening. "They're here, they're finally here," he sighs into the phone.

"Alright Derek I'm going to hang up now. Tell Henry he did a good job. He kept very calm for someone his age making a call like this."

"I will, thank you," Derek finishes and then hangs up, watching the EMTs come through the door that hadn't been closed when he arrived. "Henry, Clooney, move out of the way," Derek orders. They both comply and Derek focuses his attention on the EMTs.

"His name is Dr. Spencer Reid, 34 years old. He was at the park with his godson when he got stung on the hand by a wasp. They've been home maybe a half hour when he started feeling off: dizziness, swelling by the sting site, trouble breathing, red rash on his arm. He's been unconscious for about five minutes now. He thinks he allergic."

One of the EMTs turns to Derek. "Has he ever had an allergic reaction before to anything else? Any medications he's taking we need to know about?" They already had Spencer on the stretcher and were pulling him out of the house.

Scooping a stunned looking Henry up he replies as he follows the medics outside, "No, not that I'm aware; this was his first time. No narcotics, he can't have them." He opens the door to his car and places Henry inside, Clooney following right after him.

"Ok, we're going to bring to St. Sebastian's hospital; it's the closest one from here. We'll take good care of him." With that said the EMT shuts the door and the ambulance drives off, lights flashing and sirens blaring.

Morgan watches it drive off until he can't see it anymore. He locks up JJ's house and climbs into his car. "Is Uncle Spence gonna be ok, Uncle Derek?" Henry asks him, tears sliding down his face. Taking out his phone and starting the car Derek looks back at the scared looking boy who may have saved his godfather's life. "Yeah, Henry, he's gonna be ok." He hits one of the numbers on his speed dial and only has to wait a moment before the call is picked up. "JJ listen to me, I need you to meet me somewhere," Derek begins as he drives away from the house and heads towards the hospital.

-CM-

The team, minus Will who had volunteered to take Clooney back to their home, sat together in the waiting room of the ER. Henry surprised everyone by staying attached to Derek instead of running to his mom and dad when they came in. They had been waiting for almost twenty minutes and the wait was killing Derek, wondering what could be happening to the man he loved. It had been a very long time since Derek could remember being as scared as he was, since Spence had been shot in the neck back in Texas, and it was a feeling that he would love to never experience again. Even as Derek thought that he knew that would never happen, what with Spencer being such a trouble magnet with the bad guys they hunted. Just knowing that this time it wasn't one of their UnSubs who had hurt him, but a simple insect, hurt him even more for some unknown reason. Henry cuddled into his chest some more and Derek wrapped an arm around his man's godson, providing some comfort, while Garcia had one of her arms wrapped around Derek's shoulder.

"Family for Spencer Reid?" Derek heard someone ask. He looked up and saw a doctor in the traditional white coat with a metal clipboard in his hand looking through the crowded room. Moving Henry to his hip he stood up walked quickly towards the doctor, the team right behind him.

"I'm Derek Morgan, his partner," he said when he reached the doctor, shaking his hand quickly. "How is he?"

A small smile appeared on his face as he spoke. "He is recovering nicely. He was, indeed, having an allergic reaction to the wasp sting he received earlier. While in the ambulance the paramedics gave him epinephrine, medication to help reduce the allergic reaction. The change was almost immediate: his breathing became easier, though when he arrived here it was still cause for some concern. We want to keep him here overnight for observation, but otherwise he will make a full recovery." He stopped speaking for a moment to let the news settle in. When it looked like everyone was calm, he spoke again. "He is currently sleeping and we have him on oxygen but that shouldn't last much longer. I will allow all of you to come and see him quickly but after that only two of you can stay. He needs his rest. If you're ready I'll take you to his room."

The group quickly but quietly followed the doctor out of the waiting room and down the hall, anxious to see their friend. When they reached his door the doctor turned back to face them. "He's right in here. Just keep it quiet and keep him calm when he wakes up. I'll be by in a little bit to check up on him." When he received some nods he walked away, leaving the team to enter by themselves.

When they walked in the first thing they noticed was the room was dimmed slightly and the only sound was the heart monitor. Looking towards the bed they say their friend resting quietly, eyes closed and a nose cannula to help him get the oxygen he needed. Derek walks over to a chair right by Spencer's bed and grabs his hand after readjusting Henry from his hip back to his lap as he sits down. He uses his thumb to rub soothing circles on his hand as he speaks. "We're right here, Pretty Boy. We're right here and waiting for you to wake up."

Nobody says anything after that; they all just watch Spencer's chest raise up and down, the only sign of life so far. It isn't until Derek hears soft sniffles coming from his lap does he realize that Henry was crying, tears slowly crawling down his face.

"Hey, Henry, why the tears little man?" he asks as he turns the boy to face him. Attention turns away from Spencer when they hear Derek speak and they, too, become aware of Henry crying. JJ rushes forward and rubs her son's back.

It's a few moments before Henry speaks. "It's my fault Uncle Spence is here. If we hadn't gone to the park…if I hadn't kicked the ball into the shrubs…he wouldn't be here. It's…all my fault." His silent tears become great sobs and JJ takes him from Derek's lap and hugs him closely, rubbing his back and trying her best to sooth her distressed son.

"This isn't your fault little man," Derek says as he gets up from the chair and walks to stand by JJ. He can't see Henry's face, he buried it into his mother's shoulder, but Derek keeps talking. "The lady from 911 told me you did a very good job. She had never heard someone so calm before, especially for someone your age. Henry you got Uncle Spence the help he needed, and I can't thank you enough for that. What happened wasn't your fault, Henry; Uncle Spence would have done this to himself someway, somehow. He's very accident prone."

"Shut up, Derek." It was said softly but in the quiet of the room it was easy to hear. All heads turned to face their friend laying in the bed to see his eyes open and looking right at Derek, glaring at him as best as he could. "I am not."

Laughter erupts in the room as Derek walks back to Spencer's bedside and places a gentle kiss on his lips. "Yes you are baby. 9 times out of 10 it's you in the hospital after a case because of the bad guy." Spencer only glared at him more, causing Derek to laugh again and place another kiss on his lips. Placing a hand on his cheek and smiling when Spencer leans in he asks, "How you feeling Spence?"

Spencer shrugs slightly before saying, "I'm ok Derek. Tired mostly, along with a slight headache, but otherwise I'm ok. What happened?" His eyes turn away from Derek when he hears soft sniffles, and when he looks up he sees Henry looking at him with tears coming from his eyes. "Henry why are you crying? Come here buddy," he says as he pats a spot next to him.

JJ walks over and places a hesitant Henry next to his godfather. Henry looks at the blankets on the bed, avoiding eye contact, but Spencer speaks anyway. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?" When Henry refuses to talk, Spencer looks towards Derek and JJ for some sort of reason as to why his godson was so distressed.

It's Derek who speaks up. "You had an allergic reaction to a wasp sting you got at the park and Henry feels bad because he kicked the ball into some shrubs where you got stung. He thinks it's his fault you're here."

Turning back to face Henry, Spence places a kiss to the back of his head. "Henry this wasn't your fault. I could never blame you for this. What happened was a freak accident; there was nothing you could have done to prevent this. I'm going to be just fine, Henry, this wasn't your fault." Henry glances up at his godfather. Tears no longer fall but Spencer can see some still in his eyes. He wipes them away and looks Henry directly in the eye. "I love you Henry. Nothing will ever change that."

Henry looks up at his Uncle Spence when he says those words and smiles when he sees that he has a smile on his face. "I love you too Uncle Spence. Can I give you a hug?"

Spencer didn't hesitate to answer. "Of course you can Henry." The two embrace, Henry throwing his hands around his Godfather's neck while Spencer rubbed circles on his Godsons back. Neither of them noticed that Derek and JJ were tearing slightly, happy that Spence had gotten rid of Henry's unnecessary guilt. After a while JJ walks back up to the bed and sits on the edge.

"Ok Henry, we have to go now. Uncle Spence needs his rest and so do you." She laughs when Henry shakes his head and his grip on Reid's neck tightens ever so slightly. "You'll see him soon little man. The doctor just wants to make sure that he's ok and he'll be home sometime tomorrow." JJ reaches for her son and tries to grab him but Henry pulls away and snuggles into his Godfather more. She tries to reach for him again when Spencer speaks up.

"Henry it's time for you to go home now. I'm going to be ok, I'll be home tomorrow like mommy said." When Henry doesn't move he tries a new tactic. "How about when I get home Uncle Derek calls mommy and you guys can come over? Is that ok?"

Henry seems to think about that for a second before he nods his head and says, "Ok Uncle Spence." JJ then grabs his son and looks at Spence and Derek. "Sure you'll be up for that? You of all people should know hospital beds aren't the most comfortable to sleep on."

Reid shrugs his shoulders and Derek comes to place a kiss on his forehead and takes his hand in his. "I'll make sure I have coffee in my system. Bring something over for lunch, we'll eat together, he'll see I'm really ok and everything will be back to normal."

The room erupts in laughter, reminding Reid that it wasn't just him, Derek, JJ and Henry in the room. "Sorry guys," he says before a yawn escapes from him. "I didn't realize you were there," he mumbles softly, feeling his exhaustion catching up to him.

"We'll just leave now Reid, you need your rest," Rossi says before he and Hotch leave the room. Emily and Garcia walk over leaving kisses on his check and well wishes before they too leave for the night. JJ comes back over with Henry to let him hug him one last time before they left, leaving Morgan and Reid alone for the first time all day.

Morgan leans over and places a gentle kiss on his mans lips. "You really need to stop scaring me like this Pretty Boy," he says, wrapping one his arms around Reid's shoulders.

Smiling Reid leans closer into Morgan's body, cuddling closer and leaning his head onto his chest where he could hear his heartbeat. "Sorry Derek. You know I don't mean to. I never ask for these things to happen." He hears Morgan chuckle but nothing else is said for a moment, not until Spencer remembers something. "I'm sorry I messed up our dinner plans."

"What?" Derek asks, not knowing what he was talking about.

Spencer sits up a little and says, "We were going to eat out tonight to get a little alone time remember? We planed on spending all day together…before JJ asked me to…watch Henry." Sleep was slowly starting to win over awareness, but he had to explain this. His eyes start to close as he feels Derek pull him back into his side and feels his hand running through his hair.

"Don't worry about that Spence. We'll make up for it soon, when you're feeling better. Now stop talking and go to sleep. I can see your eyes closing. Don't fight it anymore baby boy. I'll be here when you wake up."

Reid was just about to when he realized he wanted something before he fell asleep. He pushes his head up slightly and captures Morgan's lips with his, placing as much love and compassion and gratefulness and he could into it. When they pull apart Spencer smiles as he says, "I love you Derek" and snuggles back into Derek's side, his head resting over his boyfriends heart.

Just before he falls asleep he hears the words he knew he would never get tired of hearing. "I love you too Spencer. Always have and always will."

-CM-

**Hope you guys enjoyed this. I got the medical information online and tried my best to make it realistic, but errors may have occurred. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
